Just before i say i love you
by MonsterCookie4007
Summary: A fight against the cram school. Yukio is gone, and Rin lost his sword. Stranded in the middle of nowhere with Izomo, Shiemi, Shima, Ryuji and Miwa.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own Blue Exorcist. **

Before the attack, Yukio had paired Rin up together with Izumo on a mission, but suddenly as they were in the middle of a battle, there was an attack at the dormitory. At first, Yukio was taking care of the demons well by himself but when things got too out of hand, all the students started to retreat afraid that they would be killed by all the demons that were being sent out from every corner they ran to. So then when one of the students made it far out enough to Rin, he told him about the massive group of demons tearing the whole dormitory apart, and just as anyone would expect, Rin went back to fight alongside Yukio, weary that his twin brother may be killed alone. But there was too much. There were too many all at once. No one knew where or how they were coming out but they knew they couldn't kill them on their own. Everywhere Rin would turn, he was sized up with one after the other, and with Izumo by his side, he couldn't get much done.

Rin fought off as many as he could with his Blue Flames emerging from his body and his sword in hand. He tried looking for Shiemi but she was nowhere to be found, so every dead body he came across he flipped over to check their face. Izumo used all the power that she held to keep herself from being murdered, and she made sure not to run off without Rin. She was prideful but she was no fool. She knew Rin was her only hope of making it out alive.

As the sun came to set, bringing nightfall, the battle was yet to die down. Bloody and nearly torn, Rin still did not give up. He did not give up looking for Shiemi nor did he give up letting the demons overpower him and take over all that he knows. As the fight continued, restlessly through the darkness of the night, the dormitory began to crumble unable to take the damage being given by not only Rin's explosion of Satan power, but also the numerous raging demons lurking around. Izumo grew weak and tired, dragging her legs across the ground to keep up with Rin. He leaped in the air, his sword rising high above the head of an eighteen-foot hog demon. He swung down and sliced the beast in two as if his body was made of Jell-O.

Blood flew out, splashing against Rin's face, and the taste of the demons blood entering his mouth. There was nothing better.

"Rin" Izumo called out as he hit the ground. "We can't do this, there are too many"!

"I don't care" Rin growled.

"Then you'll be killed and I can't let that happen" Izumo said, stomping over to him and grabbing ahold of his arm. "I can't let you fight yourself dead, Rin"

"Don't touch me" Rin ripped his arm out of her grip and glared into her eyes. "Leave, Izumo"

"What"?

"Leave"!

"If you even for a second think im going to leave her without you then you're crazy! I understand you don't want to leave, Yukio, behind but it's our only choice to survive"

"I won't leave until my sword has every last one of their blood stained upon my blade" Izumo could see in Rin's eye that no matter how hard or long she was willing to try, he wasn't going to budge. The furies in his eyes were speaking words for him, and no man on earth was going to be capable of talking him down from saving the dormitory. It was one thing to exorcise a demon from an innocent soul but these demons were out in the open, looking to murder. And the fact that they had Yukio and may have killed Shiemi made Rin's veins pulsate with anger.

"You can't do this alone, Rin. We have to leave" Izumo tried.

"Don't" Rin said. Stepping backwards, moving away from her. "Don't try and stop me Izumo…"

Izumo eyes grew wide as she noticed the demon rising behind Rin. She shook her head violently and screamed for him to move out the way but when Rin turned around it was too late. The beast let out a great roar, echoing through the starry sky, and brought back his hand..

"Rin"! Izumo shouted as she sprinted towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah I do this shit for Fun.**

**.**

**.**

Blue sky. White fluffy clouds and a big blue sky. Trees and the breeze of a warm wind.

Rin blinked his eyes and yawned. _What happened_ He thought. _Was that just a Dream?_ "Rin" Izumo spoke. She hovered over him, sitting by his side. "You're awake" She said.

He nodded. "Yeah" He said and tried to sit up but there was a sharp pain that rang in his side, keeping him down. "What the hell"? Rin rubbed his side, he felt nothing but a slightly blooded bandage. "Wha..what happened"? He asked Izumo.

"You don't remember"? She said before looking away. "There was a horrible attack and you fought against every single demon you could"

Rin shot up. "That wasn't a…"? He looked around, nothing but trees and grass. "Where are we"?

"I don't know" She admitted. "I awoke here a few hours before you did. I searched around for a while but I couldn't find anything but more trees and squirrels"

Rin tried to stand but was too weak. "Don't bother trying to get on your feet, you have too many wounds, Rin"

He patted his stomach, the whole thing was covered. He did not bother telling her his body was going to heal on its own within minutes, depending on how deep his cuts were. "I'll be fine" He said, this time successfully pulling himself up, when he realized something was missing. "Where the fuck is my sword"?

"They took it" Izumo told him, and stood up. "Well, I assume they took it when they attacked us. I don't know where it is and I don't know who has it" Izumo folded her arms. "But I do know that where in the middle of nowhere with no food or water to last through the night"

"And the others…Yukio"?

"I don't know…"

Rin sighed, and looked around once more. "Okay. We shouldn't be just standing around though, we should gather wood for fire and try to build a shelter"

"I agree" Izumo said and found herself blushing from the thought of being alone with Rin tonight.

"We'll split up, you take that side, and I'll take the left" Rin said. "Bring back whatever you can find"

Izumo nodded her head. "Understood. We will build a shelter for tonight. This should take up the day, and set off looking for the others in the morning"?

Rin thought for a second. "Uh, Ha. Yeah. Actually, speaking of shelters, how exactly are we going to build one"? Rin could barely set up a tent.

Izumo narrowed her eyes. "Leave that to me. Just bring me something I can use"

"Yeah, yeah" With that, Rin turned away and wondered off into the woods. As he walked over the damped ground, he kept thinking back on what he thought was a dream. All those demons jumping out in front of him, killing innocent people and possessing random classmates. It was terrible, and worse of all he could not stop it. He could not do anything about it expect send a couple dozen demons back to hell. _What good was he worth ?_ He wondered. _And why is Izumo and me the only ones left?_ Rin shook his head. When he came across some dead branches, he stacked them on each other and lifted them in his arms, along with some bamboo sticks and a couple of vines.

Izumo watched the ground as she walked. She felt worthless for not being able to save Rin from being tossed aside like a rag doll from the demon who charged at them. She felt worthless for not being able to do anything on her own, she was strong too wasn't she? She's fought demons before so why couldn't she do as much as save a single soul? Izumo kicked the dirt. "I'm not worthless" She told herself quietly. Nevertheless, as many as times as she's said it, she was yet to believe it. If only she could prove to herself that, she wasn't just a regular girl that she had power too, and was able to control it well. Izumo picked up a few sticks, then leaned her back against an oak tree, and looked to the sky.

Rin thought about Yukio. If the demons were still there at the dormitory, if the demons were still in town then they would have captured him by now. They would have killed everyone in cram school and maybe even destroyed the entire building. Rin clenched his fist. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

"This is all I could find so far" Rin said as he dropped the load of branches on the ground.

Izumo gave him a nod. "That'll do for tonight I guess" She said, bending down to get to work.

Rin took a seat on the ground and began rubbing two sticks together.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing"? Izumo asked.

"I'm making fire" Rin told her proudly.

Izumo rolled her eyes. "You don't seriously think you're going to get fire out of those sticks do you"?

"I've seen it work before" He stated.

"That'll take hours, Rin" She said.

"No it won't" _Snap_ Rin blinked at the broke sticks in his hands.

"Why don't you just use your precious little Blue Flames"? Izumo teased.

"Matter of fact…" Rin hopped up, and gave Izumo a broad smile. "I bring you, FIRE"! And he set off into flowing dark blue flames, burning the branches and starting a forest fire killing them both.(Just kidding)

And he set off into flowing dark blue flames, setting the two sticks in his hands on fire but also burning the branches he brought next to him, turning them into a crisp of ashes. Izumo blinked, then narrowed her eyes at Rin. "On second thought, shut that off"

Rin dropped back down to the ground, this time next to Izumo, and stacked stick after stick over the two now on fire and soon came a crackling-burning pall of wood.

"Well, I've got my part done" Rin dusted his hands, jumping up. "I'm going to go look for some food"

"If you think you're just going to just come across a table feast full of steak, turkey , rice balls and mashed potatoes keep dreaming. Your best shot is just a squirrel"

Rin starred down at the girl. "Squirrel huh" He imagined how a squirrel would taste grilled, and his stomach growled.

Izumo shook her head unable to hold down her smile. "Wow" is all she could say.

Rin took back off into the woods looking for the promising squirrel. But ofcourse now that he was looking for one, there weren't any around.

_Izumo…_

_Hmm?_

"_Izumo"_

_Izumo's eyes fluttered open slowly, and at first, she only saw a blurry figure standing over her but when she rubbed her eyelids and blinked a couple times her vision cleared and she could see it was Rin standing there in front of her. She sat up quickly._

"_Ri..Rin"? She stuttered. "Wha, wha, what are you doing"?_

_Rin smiled. "I was waiting for you"_

"_Waiting for me"? She asked. "Why"?_

"_I wanted to show you something…"_

_Rin extended his hand, she took it, and he helped her up. His skin was warm, making Izumo blush. _

_When Rin dropped her hand from his, Izumo stood and waited._

"_Izumo…" He said again and then ripped away his clothes, exposing a bulky stack of mussels and a grand tan soaked in from the sun, along with a nicely shaped six-pack._

_Izumo turned red. "Oh, Rin"! _

"_I can't take this any longer" Rin told her desperately, and tore away her clothes as well._

_Izumo covered her breast with her hands "No, Rin. Not here"_

_Rin forcefully removed her arms and threw her to the ground. "Let's make being alone tonight worth it"_

"_Oh Rin, yes ! A million times yes"! Izumo shouted and pulled him down on top of her._ Izumo rolled over in her sleep, smiling.

.

.

.

_Rin dragged his flaming sword over the ground, walking towards the Sunset full of demons crawling towards him. It was he against the world. Everyone was gone, and dead bodies lay across the street, corpse hanging out the windows of cars, and the god the planet once knew seem to now no longer exist. Rin captured the wind underneath his feet, and flew towards the dark sky._

_The world was deceased, and left to rot, all was left was Rin to take them down one by one._

_He landed and dented a vehicle, before charging to the group of enlarged demons. He brought his blade swiftly between the brows and spliced a demon in half, before leaping to the next one, a frog like mutated demon. Rin continued to slay one by one, hopping his way around to the next one, and each one was four times bigger than the last one. Rin pushed himself off the head off the demon he just split in half and dove in the air flying up to the head of the biggest one. The demon roared a mighty roar, blowing Rin's hair back, and tried smashing Rin with his hands, but he flew up towards him, faster than he could slap his clammy palms together. Rin, pushed himself off the arm of the demon and continued to his head. _

_He drew back his sword over his head, and slammed the demon in the forehead, digging his entire blade deep within him. The demon gave his head a violent shake trying to get rid of Rin but he held on. Rin leaned back all the way, until he was laying on the air, holding his blade in the demon. He turned his head and looked down, two hundred feet in the air, at the tiny objects, and gave a huge grin, showing his full canine teeth._

_The demon grew angry, he reached for Rin and successfully pulled him out of his bloody forehead, throwing him down. The wind hit Rin's body like bricks in the sky as he fell. He opened his arms and let go of his sword. He had killed every one of those demons and that's all he wanted. His mission was accomplished, he avenged the entire population of human beings._

_Rin continued to fall preparing himself for the deadly blow below. He closed his eyes and felt the wind dancing like lightening on his skin._

_And in seconds, his body blew, crashing into the pavement, cracking the street in half and sending his blade down into his own back._

Rin awoke in sweat in the middle of the night to the crackling firewood. He glanced over to Izumo huddled up in a ball across from him in a deep slumber. It was cold, and the wind blowing was even colder. He looked to the star filled sky and got up. The wood was dying down, and Rin thought he might as well go collect some more to last throughout the rest of the night while he was up.

He doesn't bother waking Izumo, he expects he won't be gone long enough .so there would be no point. Rin gathered a couple of sticks, taking his time, thinking about the dream he had and busy gazing into the transparent clouds hovering across the dark sky. He wondered for a moment if the dream could have meant anything but then brushed it off, people have dreams of the world being tormented and destroyed all the time, right?

_Crunch.._

"Eh.."? Rin looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

Something squished under Rin's shoe, something squishy and hard. He looked down.

_Shiemi.._

"Shiemi"! He yelled as he dropped to his knees and tossed the wood out of his hands.

There she was, lying on the ground on her stomach, her face covered with her golden hair, and her body covered in cuts and bruises. Rin gasped, stunned and unable to get himself to touch her.

His hand hovered over her wounded body, her clothes were bloody and nearly ruined. "Shiemi.." He said again, in a lower voice. _Is she dead..? She cannot be! She can't be dead._ Rin gently pressed his hand to Shiemi's back, and turned her over, her eyes were closed, and her face was thankfully un-bruised.

Rin blushed when he saw the torn section of Shiemi's shirt, showing her yellowish bra. He cleared his throat and tried to focus. "Shiemi" He said again more sternly, and gave her a shake. She did not budge. Therefore, he tried again, and again, harder, and harder. "Shiemi"! He repeated, shaking her by the shoulder. "Shiemi"!

"Ri..Rin"? Shiemi spoke dryly as her eyelids began to rise.

"Shiemi, what happened to you"? Rin asked.

"I…don't…" Shiemi swallowed. And opened her eyes completely. "Rin…"

"It's okay, im here" He said

Shiemi touched Rin's face, to make sure he was real. "Your…re..really..h..ere" She felt pain in her lower thigh and down her legs. "Will you help me stand, please"?

Rin stood, scooping Shiemi right up in his arms. He did not dare want her to try to walk under her condensation.

"Pl…please, put me down" Shiemi croaked.

"Your hurt Shiemi. I'm not putting you down"

Shiemi was far too weak to fight back, she laid her head against his chest. "Okay"

Rin nodded his head. "Where are the others? Do you know"?

"I don't….remember"

"What do you remember, Shimei"?  
>Rin started walking back the way he came. "You have to tell me"<p>

"I remember…" Shiemi cleared her throat. "I remember the demons…all the demons"

"And the others"? He asked.

"Ryuji, I heard his voice but…I couldn't see him…I remember running through the school and feeling a powerful blow against my back, and when I turned around I saw demons….all kinds of demons coming towards me…." Shiemi breathed. "Ryuji came out from the shadows, running at me, calling my name over and over, and just as he started to reach me….i blocked out. i….i don't remember anything afterwards. Just, you waking me"

"Did they hurt you"?

Shiemi shook her head. "I don't remember but….i feel awful"

"They must have tried to kill you" Rin told her. "But what I don't get is, why we're all here, in the middle of nowhere"

"What about you, Rin"? Shiemi asked, as she presses her palm to his chest. "Are you alright"?

"Ye..yeah. im okay" He blushed. "But, don't worry about me"

"I have to worry about you, Rin"

"No…really, you don't have to"

"I want to"

"Why"? Rin asked.

Shiemi smiled. "Because if I don't…then no one will. I have to look after you, you know? So you can be well enough to look after me…"

Rin fell silent, and gave her a nod. _Okay, Shiemi._ And carried her back to his and Izumo's spot. When he got back, the fire was nearly dead. He set Shiemi down and rushed off to get the wood he had collected. He tossed every piece in, before scooting close to Shiemi, and resting her injured leg over his lap. He pulled Izumo's bandage from her bag and rolled it around her ankle up to her smooth inner thigh, tying a tight knot. "Does that feel better"? Rin asked, He told himself not to be worked up over the touch of her soft skin.

"Yes. Thank…thank you, Rin" Shiemi answered.

Rin knew she couldn't spend the night here on the ground out in the cold with open cuts, but there wasn't anything he could do about it tonight, he decided in the morning, they was going to set off looking for shelter and the others. Shiemi needed proper care, the proper care to which he could not provide for her, she needed the hospital.

"You're going to be okay" Rin promised her.

"I know" Shiemi tilted her head. "I trust you"

"I looked for you, Shiemi. I hope you know that…I looked everywhere for you. I thought that…I thought that they killed you"

"You looked for me, Rin"?

"Yeah" Rin sighed. "You, and Yukio. I checked every corpse I came across but I could not find you. I thought the worse, and I felt…." Their eyes locked. "Ha..I don't know. I..i felt horrible knowing that I lost you"

"You didn't lose me" Shiemi's eyelids lowered.

"Yeah" Rin said, his eyes fell to Shiemi's lips. "And im not going to.."

_**The Morning.**_

Rin stretched, yawning and scratching the back of his head and he rose from his sleep.

"Goodmorning, Rin" Shiemi said joyfully. She was bending over, smiling at him.

"Shiemi. You're standing"! He hopped up. "How"?

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't hurt as bad as I thought. I can stand but moving is the hard part but I feel okay thanks to you and, Izumo" Shiemi Smiled radiantly. "Did you sleep well"?

"I think so"

Izumo stepped from behind Shiemi. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up. We can't just stay here camped out forever, you know" Izumo crossed her arms. "We can either continue the path you were on when you found, Shiemi or we can head in the opposite direction. My guess is, if Shiemi was North than the demons are coming from South, So. We head North" Izumo pointed. "She was running _away _from them I assume. Am I correct"? Izumo looked at Shiemi.

"I don't know…I can't remember"

"Then what good are you"? Izumo snapped.

"Hey, watch it, Izumo" Rin growled back. "She's hurt"

Izumo killed the fire, and started heading north.

"She doesn't like me" Shiemi said quietly.

Rin patted her back. "Don't pay attention to eyebrows, Shiemi" He said before squatting, heaving Shiemi up into his arms. She gasped at the suddenness. "Ri…Rin"?

"You can't walk so don't worry about it"

Shiemi nodded, and giggled. _Rin always has to play the part of the big strong man_ She thought.

Izumo walked a few feet ahead of them. She felt a twinge of jealousy, would Rin of searched for her the way he had with Shiemi? Would he be carrying her and tending to her wounds? What is it about Shiemi that she does not have, she wondered. Izumo did _not_ want to be jealous. Being jealous of Shiemi, that was despicable, it was below her so why was she feeling this way, now. Why did she have that dream about Rin and why was she wishing to be the one in his arms?

Izumo shook her thoughts away, and looked to the sky. The wind blowing through her dark locks. What was it that she was doing wrong? She wondered. _Am I ever going to be good enough?_

The woods seem to go on and on, trees after trees, no streets, no buildings, and no sounds of traffic or kids playing. Just cold mud and big trees. They walked for hours with no break. At first Rin felt unbelievably strong, as though he could carry Shiemi in his arms for days and not break a sweat but the longer they walked the harder it became, the hungrier he got.

"Arughhh. Im starving"! Rin screamed. _Baked fish, cornbread, chicken maybe even a Giraffe._ Rin's stomach roared. He was just about ready to eat anything. Including a squirrel.

His stomach growled loud enough for Shiemi to hear. "Umm, Rin. Maybe you should put me down"? She suggested.

"What? why"?

"Because you look just about ready to die"

Rin dragged his legs. "I'm hungry" He told her.

"How about we rest"? She asked.

"Good idea" Rin let his arms loose and Shiemi hit her butt on the ground.

"oouuchh"!

"Sorry, Shiemi" He bent down to help her. His stomach growling louder.

Izumo spent around. "We can't take a stop now, we have no idea where we are"!

"As if we did before, Izumo" Rin said.

Izumo's hands flew to her hips. "If we keep stopping every time you get hungry we'll never make it anywhere"

"But I haven't eaten in almost a day! I'm fucking starving"!

"And you think we have"?

Rin narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. Whatever you want, eyebrows"

Izumo's jaw dropped, and just about when she was ready to say something back, she closed her mouth shut. "im sorry, but we have to keep looking"

"We also need energy. Especially, Rin" Shiemi commented.

Izumo looked at her. "You think I don't know that but.." Rin cut her off by shaking his head and saying " Shiemi's, right"

_Ofcourse she is_ Izumo thought. She let out a breath, then nodded. "Okay, okay fine. We'll find food, and as in food I mean the innocent deer running around" Izumo stomped off.

_Mmm Deer meat._ "She was joking, wasn't she? You're not going to actually hurt any deer are you"? Shiemi asked, with her big puppy dog eyes.

Rin's stomach growled. "No, course not. As soon as I find one, we'll just bring him on back to help us look for some other fresh meat" He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryuji**

_**There isn't really a single member in this show that I don't like.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"What in the hell gives you the right to think you can just carry, Shiemi around on your back likes he belongs to you huh"! Ryuji called out. He dug his fingers into Shiemi's shoulders, and peeled her from the demon boy.

"What the hell is your problem"! Rin shouted back as he yanked Shiemi by the arm towards him. She yelped in pain.

"Careful now, don't want to bruise her, hehee" Shima chimed in.

"Really, do you have to fight about everything you two" Miwa tried stepped between them but Ryuji pushed him aside. "Butt out, Miwa" He commanded, and like a dog in training, Miwa sighed, and kept his mouth shut.

"I was fine carrying her before you got here, I'm only doing it because she can't walk on her own asshole"! Rin snarled.

"Please"! Ryuji crossed his arms over his chest. "You actually expect me to believe that, I see the way you've been holding her"

"What are you talking about"!

"Easy on the hands, demon shit"

Rin let go off Shiemi and pounced on Ryuji, tackling him to the ground.

Shima sighed deeply. "Really, were back to this"? From the moment, Izumo, Rin, and Shiemi found the three boys there had been nothing but arguing back and forth between Ryuji and Rin. Not only did they fight about who was strong enough to carry Shiemi but everything else in the world. Who was faster, who could find the next meal, who looked better, who was taller. It was ridiculous.

Izumo pulled Ryuji and Rin from each other by the tip of their ear, yanking the two boys away from each other. "Seriously, we have worse things to worry about" She said. "Maybe I should help her walk from now on"

"That would probably be best, Izumo" Shima said with a sigh.

Izumo blushed, the way he said her name. _Get it together Izumo_ She told herself. _You have to stop thinking about these boys. They aren't worth it. You're in this for one reason and it isn't to look for a boyfriend. Get it together damn it._

"Ye..Yeah" She said. "And besides, you both need to conserve your energy"

Shima nodded in agreement.

Ryuji removed Izumo's hand and dusted himself off. She let go of Rin and he moved away from her. Izumo ducked her head under Shiemi's arm and laid it across her shoulders. "Now, can we keep moving"?

"Fine" Rin and Ryuji said in unison.

"You're going to help me, Izumo"? Shiemi asked. All Izumo did was nod. She really did not like Shiemi but she wasn't about to stand there and be a bitch to her. "Thank you"

"No problem"

"No really, thank you, I didn't think….i didn't think you liked me"

_I don't._ Izumo shrugged. "You are too weak to walk, and I am not going to let you limp around, plus, you'll only slow us down" Izumo took a step to fast, and Shiemi tumbled over. "Oh uh sorry, that was my fault" Izumo apologized. "I didn't know how fast you could go, I should have asked"

"It's okay" Shiemi said faced down in the mud. Izumo helped her to stand.

"Now I see why, Rin, was carrying you" Shiemi nodded. "I'll give it a shot" Izumo bent over. "Here, hop on girl"

Shima nudged Miwa in the side. "Hey, hey, look at that" He chuckled to himself. "What I'd give to be in Shiemi's place right about now"

"Shima. You're a monk" Miwa shook his head.

"I can't jump. My leg won't let me" Shiemi whined.

"Alright, I got you then" Izumo went down and used her arms to slide over Shiemi's legs then hauled her in the air, and onto her back. But Shiemi was a lot heavier than she expected so still, this time, the girls both tumbled over in the puddle of mud.

Rin and Ryuji busted into laughter, "Oh shut up"! Izumo said jumping to her feet. "It just took me by surprise that's all"

"Alright, alright step back" Shima said, waving his rod around to move Izumo out of the way. "Let me try"

"Another one"? Shiemi said.

Shima set cracked his knuckles with his fist and nodded. "Watch and learn, Izumo"

Izumo folded her arms, and waited for him to make a fool of himself. But oh no, not Shima. As though Shiemi was light as a feather, he brought her up on his back, and held her there. He imagined lifting Shiemi over a tower of dragons, and slaying each one before holding her up as a victory award. "Heehee" Shima grinned devilish grin, as he let his mind drift.

"_Oh Shima"! Shiemi moaned, "You're so strong"_

_Shima waved her off. "Oh please, that was nothing"_

"_You slayed forty hundred thousand point six dragons with just your fist"!_

_Shima smiled showing all his teeth. "Don't thank me, Shiemi. Anyone could have done it"_

"_No Shima. Stop. Don't say another word. I won't let you talk that way about yourself."_

_Shima held his hands up in defense. "I cannot help the way I am women"_

"_But you're amazing, better than that stupid ole Rin and Ryuji"!_

_Shima cocked his head. "You think so"?_

"_Oh I know so" Shiemi smiled. "Now take me. I'm yours" And tossed herself in his arms naked._

Shima's eyes were closed as he laughed mischievously. "Um, Shima"? Shiemi poked his shoulder snapping him out of his daydream.

"Hu…huh"? He answered.

"Are you okay"?

"Yup. Couldn't be better"

Shiemi watched his, confused to why he hasn't stopped smiling. Shima trailed behind the group as Izumo lead. Shiemi watched Rin from afar. She didn't mind Shima's help, she was more than thankful for him to carry her, but she much better preferred Rin. His hands were a lot warmer, and his skin felt like marshmallows, and the way he smelled. She could breathe in his scent for hours.

She wanted to feel him close to her again and to embrace her the same way he had done her leg. It was going to be impossible to have any time alone with him in a group of six. If they went off together heads would turn, and question her for every second she was gone. Shiemi relaxed against Shima's back and tried to imagine Rin holding her.

What was it that she expected to happen if they were to be alone again ? She asked herself.

"Score"! Ryuji called out. "Black berries" He and Rin plucked each one as fast as they could.

"I guess their worried that there won't be enough to go around" Miwa joked.

Rin reached for a BlackBerry at the same time Ryuji did. They both froze. Looked at each other. And a war began.

"Guys really"? Izumo rolled her eyes at the two boys fighting over the tiny Blackberry. Shima shimmied over towards them and snatched his for himself. "Thanks" He said and smiled.

Ryuji and Rin eyeballed the pink haired boy. "What? You two obviously wasn't going to eat it"

"I was"! Rin protested.

Shima plucked another, tossing it in the air for Shiemi to catch.

"Isn't that cute. You're both working together so well" Miwa said.

Rin growled. "Eh. It's not like she doesn't have hands, Shima" He pulled her down from his back, and helped her to stand.

Shima just shrugged and continued tossing berries into his mouth.

"Hey do you hear that"? Shiemi asked Rin.

"Huh"?

"_Shhh_" She put her ear towards the wind. "I hear water"!

"What"?

"Water! I hear running water in the wind" Shiemi explained. "A waterfall"

Izumo stopped and listened. "Shiemi's right"

Rin sniffed the air.

The group froze before taking off towards the direction they heard the water coming from. Well, Rin stayed to collect a handful of more Black Berries before taking off.

Just as Shiemi heard, there was an entire river of cool water and a long waterfall pouring life into it. Shima didn't think twice about removing his clothes and spring over the grass and diving into the water. Miwa followed behind, keeping his clothes on.

Rin threw off his shirt, his lean body drenched in sweat from the heat of the sun. He rushed off and jumped into the water, his little tail popped up before he did. "Ah, this feels great"

Soon enough all of the boys were splashing around in the water like children. Izumo and Shiemi sat and watched in the grass. And for a moment, everyone forget the worries of the dormitory or being lost. For a moment, it was as though they were meant to be here on vacation.

After an hour, Shiemi and Izumo decided to join them, only Shiemi had to stay sitting on the edge because of her injuries. "You look kind of lonely over here" Rin said grinning as he swam close to her.

"Oh. Um. No, im fine I don't mind watching" Shiemi said.

Rin lifts himself up out of the river and sits next to her. His shoulder brushes against hers. They look at each other, then look away.

The rest of the group wasn't paying them any attention, playing a hardcore game of Marco polo.

"Do you think we'll ever find our way out of here"? Shiemi asked Rin.

"Yeah" He answered calmly. "Soon, I hope"

"How do you know, Rin"?

"I don't"

"What if were stuck here, what if we never make it back"? Shiemi watched her toes twinkling under the water. "I'm afraid of that. I want to make it out of here alive….back to my garden, and I want things to go back to how they were"

"They will. I bet I'll be as if none of this ever happened"

"I sure hope so" Shiemi moved her hand over Rin's and held it. "I'm glad you're here"

Blushing dark red, Rin slowly looked down at his hand in Shiemi's. Then saw that she was blushing too. "Ha-ha-ha-ha" Rin laughed awkwardly.

As the sun began to set, the group was off traveling again. Gathering equipment to build a fire with. Miwa, Shima, Rin and Shiemi went back to collect more Berries for the night while Izumo and Ryuji stayed behind working on the wood.

And when Shima and Miwa weren't looking, Shiemi pulled Rin behind a tree, kissing him. His whole face turned pink, he froze stiff, beaming a hole into her forehead as she pressed her lips to his mouth with her eyes closed.

"Shi..Shiemi" He blinked rapidly. Confused.

"im sorry, I had to…" She held her hands behind her back, trying hard not to smile. At the baffled boy. He was blushing, pressed against the tree and not knowing what to do next.

"O..uh..Okay" Rin finally breathed.

"My leg feels a lot better" She said looking to the ground. "Thanks to you"

"Ye..Yeah..i..im..yeah"

Shiemi giggled softly before looking into his dark blue eyes. She stayed still waiting for his next move but Rin himself did not know what that was going to be. Shiemi had just kissed him ! What was he supposed to do about that!

Rin glanced around the tree, Shima and Miwa were still busy dumping Berries into their shirts. When he looked back at Shiemi, she was watching him closely.

Rin nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well…" He started. _Well what dumbass? What am I supposed to do about this now? Do I run? No, too obvious._

He swallowed and sucked in a deep breath. _She isn't moving_, He thought as he leaned in._ She isn't moving so she must want me to do this. She wants me to kiss her this time. Right? Right?_ Rin tilted his head and very gently touched his lips to Shiemi's.


	5. Chapter 5

I need my Brain food.

I**m pretty positive Blue** E**xorcist **is **my favorite** obsess**ion** right now.

.

.

.

.

Rin and Shiemi were up before the rest of the group. Rin threw her over his shoulder and tiptoed away careful not to wake them. They had not discussed running off together, but Shiemi knew by the way Rin was looking at her that he was thinking the same thing she that was. He wanted to be alone with her.

And so, The two sat against an oak tree. Watching the gloomy sky, it was colder than it was from when they went to the river. Rin and Shiemi sat shoulder to shoulder. Shiemi walked her fingers over Rin's hand and linked her arm under his.

She felt incredible safe here in the woods with him, even without his sword she knew somehow he would stop anything from harming her. The feeling of Rin being so close gave her body chills and made her heart pound.

_What would I ever do if Rin weren't around? _Shiemi wondered curiously to herself as she held his arm close to hers.

Rin entwined his fingers with Shiemi's fingers, and his tail wagged.

"Oh, someone's happy"? Shiemi smiled brightly.

"Oh eh." Rin grabbed his tail and tried stuffing it away but it snapped away from him and slapped him in the face.

"Oh my"! Shiemi laughed.

Rin cursed under his breath. _Great my own tail embarrassed me in front of Shiemi. Trader._

Shiemi faced Rin. "Don't try and hide hit. I know you're happy, I can tell" She pinched his cheeks.

Rin narrowed his eyes at her. "What makes you think that, huh"?

Shiemi chuckled. "Besides your tails giving it away, you're always dreamy in the eyes when you're happy" She pinched his cheeks up into a smile, making his canine teeth show.

"Dats not tue" He tried saying, and then moved her hands. "That's not true"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I have"

"What are you doing watching me so damn hard then"

Shiemi blushed. _Whoops_. "I don't watch you" She lied, giggling to herself. "I just know you, Rin"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know me"?

"Better than you think" She winked trying to be flirty._ Oh, goshh you are making an idiot out of yourself Shiemi. Just shut up already._ Shiemi looked away.

Rin thought about Shiemi's words. He liked the thought of Shiemi watching him, and apparently, his tail did too. It flew up and waved around. Shiemi spotted it at the corner of her eye and tried catching it again. She failed and swiped the air and fell flat on Rin's lap.

Rin blushed wildly with his hands mildly in the air.

Shiemi looked up at him, blushing an even deeper red. "Umm sorry"! She shot up. "I just…I tried to…" _AHHHHHHHHH ! _Shiemi screamed in her head.

Then, Rin did something Shiemi's heart was not prepared for. He blinked a couple of times before his face grew wide into a broad grin and He waggled his eyebrows.

Shiemi broke out into a smile.

Unfortunately, Shiemi and Rin could not stay there together forever, they snuck back to the group, and luckily, they were all stick knocked out. However, when Izumo woke up she woke the rest of them and they were headed off North again. Rin pinned his bangs up trying to ignore Ryuji lifting Shiemi on his back.

Rin pinches himself as hard as he can every time he feels the slightest bit of jealousy running through his veins. There wasn't anything to be jealous about, it was JUST Ryuji, he wasn't anything special. So then why was he secretly wishing for daggers to fly from the sky and kill him dead whenever he touched Shiemi?

"Blah" Rin quietly spoke to himself.

"Gahh how about you carry someone who actually needs it once in a while" Shima said leaning against Ryuji. "My feet are killing me"

"Shiemi, needs it more than you do" Ryuji stated.

"I bet she doesn't"

Ryuji shook his head. "Butt out, Shima"

"Okay fine. How about we take turns then"?

"Carry, Shiemi"?

"No dummy. Carrying me"

"Go away, Shima" Ryuji told him, smirking. "There isn't anything that's going to make me put, Shiemi down with a hurt leg"

Shima cocked his brow. "I'm pretty sure she's faking it by now"

"What"! Shiemi shouted.

"You heard me" Shima nudged Ryuji. "Okay look, I have an idea"

"What's your idea"? Ryuji wondered what crazy thing he had to say next.

"Just take me half way and ill carry her on my back at the same time"

"Get away from me, Shima"

Shiemi could not help but laughed. "I can try to walk, Shima, and if I can you can have him"

Shima gave her a thumb up.

"No. don't even think about it Shiemi, you're not going anywhere. I know you can't walk"

"How do you know that"? Shima asked

"Because she hasn't walked on her own in that last week," Ryuji said.

"I think she's faking it"

"I am not," Shiemi, pouted.

"Prove it"!

"Wha..How"?

"I'll need to see some leg action"

Ryuji moved Shima out of the way and caught up with Izumo. "That guy is something else"

"Tell me about it" Izumo said blushing.

When Ryuji grew tired, he set Shiemi on the ground and Rin picked her right up.

"You don't have to worry about me getting tired, Shiemi. I can go for hours" He winked at Ryuji and took off running ahead of the group out of sight.

"Asshole"! Ryuji called after him.

Rin took her so far ahead she could not hear Ryuji's voice anymore. "Where are you taking me"?

"Nowhere" He said honestly then came to a complete stop. "Just had to get away from them"

"Why"?

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this…" Rin lifts her up from his back and turns her around to land in front of him. Then pulls her into a kiss, Shiemi lets her arms fall over his shoulders and opens her mouth when she feels his tongue playing at her lips. His tail wraps around her waist and presses her closer to him.

In a deep lip lock, he held her close. His tongue ran over hers and he slid his hands down over her butt. They made out for a while then were force to part for the lack of breath.

Rin lowered his eyes. He blushed, and very cautiously moved his hand up her body and pushed his palm against Shiemi's breast. _Finally_. He pressed, squeezed, and examined them like a lab project.

Shiemi blushed uncontrollably and held her hands behind her back. She tilted her head to the side and watched him, beaming at her boobs.

"Do…do you like them, Rin"? She asked nervous.

Rin looked at her with his eyes. "Ha." He smirked.

They watched each other not wanting to move.

"There they are"! Ryuji screamed. "Nice move smart guy"!

Rin jerked away from Shiemi just as Ryuji attacks him. Shiemi sighed. "Ryuji" She said.

The two boys rustled in the dirt.

"We don't have time for your games, Rin. You can't just run off like that," Izumo said.

Rin yanked himself from Ryuji and moved back. "It's not like I wasn't coming back"

Izumo shook her head. "You're so careless"

"Sometimes he can be" Shiemi said.

"Shiemi, don't take up for him" Izumo told her as she put on hand on her hip. "He could have hurt you too, you know"

"I know but…"

"But nothing" Izumo hmfhed and looked past her to Rin. "Try not to be so careless, Rin. Please"?

Rin wrinkled his face. "Don't tell me what to do," He mumbled.

Ryuji slapped the back of his head. "How about you just listen before you get us all killed while you're busy trying to get some pussy from, Shiemi" Ryuji Grinned

"Wha..nu..no it isn't like that at all"!

"No? Can't get a home run huh. Some girlfriend"

Rin growled. "Shut the fuck up will ya"

"Come make me"!

"Guys stop"! Miwa shouted.

Everyone froze.

?

"Were trying to get back to the dormitory remember? Not fight over, Shiemi or fight over who is leading what. Jeez" Miwa rubbed his temples. "You're seriously giving me a headache"

Eyes blinked at Miwa before going back to arguing.

"You've got to be kidding me"! Miwa screamed.

.

.

.

**(Sorry to butt in here but I think Miwa seriously looks like an Aang looking mother fuckerr)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As another night came and gone Izumo was beginning to think they were in a maze, somehow she knew they were never going to reach the end of this. _If only I could have done something, more_ She scolded herself._ Then maybe, we will not be in this mess._

"Fuck"! Rin screamed as his tail got caught in a bush of thorns.

"Oh my goodness, Rin. Are you alright"? Shiemi was the first to ask. Izumo came over to look at his wound.

"If you don't whip that thing around everywhere then this won't happen, Rin" Izumo said to him.

"Shut your mouth, I don't whip it everywhere" Rin shouted.

"Can we please not argue anymore"? Shiemi asked the both of them.

Izumo folded her arms and turned away.

"Let me see your tail" Shiemi demanded.

"It'll be fine" Rin tried to tell her but Shiemi did not listen. She got on her knees and slapped the ground.

Rin shook his head and walked away from her. "Oooh Berries" Rin squatted and popped a few BlackBerries in his mouth when he felt Shiemi snatch his tail in her hand and spin a roll of bandage around the tip.

"Hey, stop that" Rin waggled his tail too fast for Shiemi to catch.

"Rin"! Shiemi shouted. "Let me fix you"!

"I'm fine," He grumbled

"You're not" She caught his tail, wrapped the bandage around the tip, below the head of his tail, and tied it in a bow. "There. All done" She smiled.

Rin's tail frowned at him. "Ahh! You tied a bow on my fucking tail"!

"Isn't it cute"?

"No"!

"It is kinda cute," Izumo admitted.

"See" Shiemi said smiling; she patted his tail and stood up. "Cute. Just…like you"

Rin stood with a blushing face. In addition, his tail was back to wagging again, like a dog.

Izumo laughed at the happy little tail.

Rin cringed to turn around to the other boys who were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically at him.

"Oh shut the fuck up"! He growled. Then in a softer voice, he said to Shiemi. "Thanks"

"Anything for you" Shiemi said.

Rin blinked. _Anything eh?_ "Heehee" He could not help but to think dirty thoughts about that.

So Rin took her words literally, and at every pit stop, he dragged her off somewhere to explore her body and kiss every part of her he could find. Every time they stopped, Shiemi would let him get further and further until eventually when night came she allowed Rin to go all the way. Up against the tree, he entered Shiemi slowly; she was a delicate little thing. He breathed in her ear as he pulled out and pushed in, going deeper and deeper.

Shiemi moaned his name and clawed at his back from the bittersweet pain. He held her thighs with his hands, digging his fingers in her skin, devouring the taste of her tongue melting over his own.

Shiemi shuddered under the moonlight pleasure and allowed Rin to do, as he wanted to her body.

When he finished, He took her back to their group. However, when they got back they did not expect Izumo to be awake.

She set Indian style with her eyebrow cocked, starring straight at the two. "Where'd you two get off to"? She asked but the tone in her voice alerted Rin that she already knew.

"Umm, we…umm…we were..uh…we went to.." Shiemi stuttered.

Rin thought quick and picked up a random stick. "To get fire wood of course"

Izumo licked her lips. "Sure you did" She shook her head and laid back down.

"We did" Rin lied proudly.

Shiemi nudged him with her elbow, and then sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brace yourself.**

**.**

**.**

Shiemi awoke in Rin's arms. He was pressed against her back and snoring. And for the first time since they started sneaking and getting kisses from each other, Shiemi did not care who saw them. She rolled over on her side and brushed his hair out of his face just before lowering her lips against His. His lips were soft and tasteful.

The kiss woke him up. His eyes fluttered open and he kissed her back, a deep passionate lingering kiss, a very slow fulfilling wet kiss.

"Let's get out of here," Rin whispered to Shiemi, and then the two of them vanished off to kiss under the rising sun under the shade of an oak tree. "Come here" He spoke in a breath in Shiemi's ear as he took her hand and lead her towards the grass. They lay side by side and talked about the shape of the clouds, then they kissed, then talked some more, then kissed some more.

Soon enough they ditched talking and made out. Rin rolled over to be on top, sent a trail of kisses down her neck, and sucked on her collarbone. He ran his hand up the side of her body to her breast and felt her up. They pressed together as Rin brought his lips back down and kissed her. Shiemi felt as though she had died under his touch and with each linger kiss he gave her was bringing her back to life all over again.

Shiemi arched her back as Rin moved against her body and laid his lips upon her flesh. When neither of them could take all the clothing getting in the way, Shiemi pushed him over until she was on top. She hooked her fingers in the hem of his pants and boxers and pulled them both down just before she ever so lightly and shyly slid down her panties are rose her skirt.

She went down on him with her mouth at first to get him slippery and ready for her; she sucked on his cock and made it get hard within seconds. Then, Shiemi opened her legs, held Rin's hard manhood in her fingers, and went down on it, making sure she took in every bit of him.

They did not bother worrying about protection, she wanted to feel him, and she wanted to feel all of him and only him with nothing in the way.

She wanted to make Rin feel good and that is exactly what she planned on doing.

She bounced on his cock, pressing her hands on his chest. Rin laid there. At first, watching the sky and enjoying the pleasure of being inside of Shiemi, but then she started going faster and picking up speed and he felt around her body until his hands were planted on her breast. He squeezed them, breathing heavy and moaning her name as she moaned his name.

Shiemi grinded her body against Rin's. Going faster and faster. Rin's face was flustered.

Shiemi gripped his shirt to steady herself as she let Rin pound his cock up inside her repeatedly. Dripping pre-cum down from inside her to his pubic hair.

When Rin cannot hold it any longer, he lets his hot seed spill out. He grunts and lets his arm's collapse to his side. His chest heaving up and down.

Shiemi smiled, feeling accomplished that she had pleased Rin. She bit her bottom lip and eased her head down to him for a kiss, and then pulled him out of her and cuddled in his arms, by his side.

"Rin" Shiemi said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah"?

"Promise me something"?

"Okay" He said. "What"?

"That if we ever make it back alive, you'll never forget this moment or any of the moments we have shared together these few weeks"

"We're going to get out of here alive, don't think anything over than that"

"Just promise. Please"?

Rin shifted, "Of course I won't, Shiemi," He said. "And as soon as things get back to normal we can hangout and even go on a re...Ha..You know, a real date"

Shiemi sprung up. "Really, I'd love to go on a real date with you, Rin." She pulled him into a hug but Rin pushed himself away and jumped up. Shiemi stood as well. "What's wrong"? She asked.

"Nothing" Then he gave her a big bear hug.

Giggly and wiggling Shiemi tried to remove herself from his tight embrace. "Oh, Rin. Stop it" He was making her blush more times than ever before lately.

"Alright, Alright" Then he let go, and she dropped on the grass.

"Hey, don't be so rough with me" Shiemi pinched his leg.

"Ouch…Sorry, I thought you like when i get rough" Then, he grinned devilishly.

"Riiiiiiin"! Shiemi blushed an even darker red.

He bent over, with his hands on his knees and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah"?

"Don't be such a pervert"! Shiemi said, beaming right back at him just before she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Mmm…"

Rin blinked at her. "Shiemi…"

Just before the two of them could forget about the world for a few more moments, an explosion set off far below the hill, deep through the woods in the same direction the group was left.

"What was that"! Rin asked

"I don't know…"

Not wasting any seconds, quickly, he pulled Shiemi up in his arms, if he did not carry her she would only slow him down. Rin flew down the hill and leaped across the rocky creek. A sharp scream was let out into the wind, it sounded like Izumo.

_Fuck_ Rin yelled in his mind as he rushed across the dirt, dodging the all the trees in his way. Shiemi wrapped her arms around his neck tightly so she would not fall. Her body shook from his bodies' rapid movement; she closed her eyes unable to keep a clear vision from the wind.

As Rin ran, leaping off of any objects to give him a boost, the closer he got to their camp the closer he could see the sky filling with darkness. Not an ordinary kind he has seen before. Demons stretched, oozing their bodies from the dark whirlpool forming, and spreading over the crystal blue sky until everything was covered. Shading over the ground, darkening everything around them.

_No, let me go! _Screamed Izumo, as a demon snatched her by her head and lifting her up into the air, throwing her at Rin. She smashed head first into his own, knocking him over. Shiemi flew out of his hands and hit the ground.

"Ri…Rin" Shiemi said, struggling to lift her head from the mud. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the demon running towards her, she screamed. "Rin"!

More demons started falling from the sky, dropping like rain.

"Hold on" He told Shiemi, and scooped her back up, then sprinted as fast as he could between the legs of the three headed demon feline and then stopped cold in his tracks, hiding Shiemi behind one of the bigger oak trees. "Stay here, Shiemi," He demanded, but when he tried to take off again, she grabbed his hand.

"Wait"!

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I Promise"

"Rin"

"I promise, I'll be back for you but don't move"

"…Okay" Rin moved his hand from within hers, giving her one last look then ran off to find the others.

Nevertheless, what he saw shocked him. Shima, Ryuji, Miwa were torn apart limb from limb, blood on the ground and on the trees. _How did Izumo escape from this?_ He wondered. _IZUMO! _

Rin went back to find Izumo lying on the ground, he rolled her over and shook her, calling her name. It was too late; the blow that she took when the demon had thrown her had killed her. Just like that. Like her body was bristle.

A roar blew out from behind him, echoing throughout the sky, and blowing Rin's hair. He felt saliva hit the back of his neck. _Ryuji and Shima, Miwa and Izumo._ Killed for nothing.

"For nothing"! Rin screamed as he stood, bursting into his dark Blue Flames. He clinched his teeth and balled his fist. "I don't need anything but my hands do defeat you," He growled then turned around to face the big demon. "I don't need anything to fucking send you back to hell"!

Rin charged towards him as the demon brought down his hand crushing the spot in front of him, Rin used this opportunity to run up his arm and start beating his fist against the back of the demons neck, each powerful blow full of his strength. He took the demon down after only a couple of hits and jumped off.

"Come on"! He shouted out at the others crowding around him and closing up into a circle so he cannot escape. "Who's next"!

"_Rin….im so disappointed in you"_

He looked up to see Yukio on the shoulder of an ape demon, breathing out a steam of hot air.

"Yukio"!

"You really think... Yukio could manage all this on his own"? An eruption of laughter escaped his twin brother's throat. "You never were too bright, my son"

"Satan"

"You bring shame to my name," Yukio snarled. "A pathetic piece of shit you are. How dare you care two scents worth of these flesh beings?"

Rin watched as the ape opened his palm for Yukio to step on,

"You care for human beings you say? For a human girl"! Yukio laughed. "You cannot be more pathetic than that my dear child" His laughter continued as the ape brought him closer to Rin. "You are Satan's child. Do not forget that. Do you think they really care about you here? No. they put up with you! They do not care about you. They never will. You are not like them, you're DNA is not like theirs. So where in the hell do you get off trying to become like…them"?

Yukio jumped down from the palm of the demon ape, smirking. He strolled over to Rin, stopping a few feet away, weary of his distance unaware of what the demon boy might do.

"What do you think you're doing here, Rin"?

"I'm not going to fight you"!

Yukio's laugh came out as a roar. "Do you think you even stand a chance"! With that, he pulled Rin's sword out from his back and pointed at him. "Lookie here boy, you stand no chance without this little thing"

"I don't need it," Rin said through gritted teeth. "I don't need a damn thing"

"Tsk, tsk. You seem to need that girl" Yukio grinned. "Don't play coy with me. Strike me"

Rin's Blue Flames sparked, ignited into a much greater force, flowing around him. He was clenching his fist so hard his hands began to bleed. However, Rin was not about to let Satan get to him, no matter how much pain he has caused. He was not about to fight Yukio.

Although the demon within him screamed to be released,

Yukio watched him. "What do you think, shall I kill you"?

"Try it"

Yukio smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Scribble SCRIBBLE dribble Dribble.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it , after months of putting it off i decided hey i have to finish it.**

**Leaving it like a cliff hanger just wouldn't be nice so so here we go.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukio charged at his twin brother, swinging, Rin's sword furiously at him.

Rin had no intention of harming, Yukio but he wasn't about to stand there hopelessly.

He leaped out of the way just as, Yukio sliced the ground beneath him, cracking the pavement in half.

"I won't fight you, Yukio,"! Rin shouted in the air.

"You do not have a choice in the matter, either fight me or die"! Yukio roared, sprinting after Rin.

_Shit_, Rin thought to himself as his brother got closer to him. What could he do? He didn't want to fight him, if he did so, he would surely kill him. But if he doesn't fight back, Yukio would keep coming after him, keep killing innocent people in the way, and he would be to blame.

Yukio lashed out, hoping to take the head off his twin but Rin ducked under the blade and came up with his fist to Yukio's chest, the force of the blow knocked Yukio back. Quickly, Yukio regained his balance and came at Rin again. This time, Rin used all his strength to hit him in the face and send him flying miles away from him.

Yukio landed with an explosion and the weight of his body dented the earth, molding a crater underneath him.

Yukio sat up and whipped the dribble of blood from his nose. "That a boy" He said, "Show me just how strong the son of, Satan is"

Rin felt his hands ball into a fist, he was angry and vengeful but he wasn't going to give into Yukio's sick pleasure of filling him with hate and furry.

Yukio stood and held out his sword. "Come to me" He hollered. In the distance Rin could see his shadowy figure. "Come to me"! He said again.

Rin didn't move. He looked around at the evil surrounding him. Watching him closely, were demons, they circled him waiting for the signal to pounce.

"Don't you see, Rin" Yukio flashed before him. Rin was taken back and nearly stumbled over.

Yukio tilted his chin up, looking down at him. "You have fallen under there spell, trying to be like these filthy critters" Yukio sighed. "You don't even have to guts to fight me. I will kill you here and now"

Rin took a step back. Yukio took a step forward. "I will feed your flesh to the animals and send your soul back to hell where it belongs" His eyes flickered to the woods behind him. "And that girl you're trying to protect…well…I have the perfect place for her"

Rin twitched, gritting his teeth. "You won't touch her" He said deep within his growl.

"Oh"? Yukio smirked. "I'll do more than that"

Rin tried to swing at him but Yukio jumped out of the way and ran to Shiemi.

"Don't you touch her"! Rin called after him.

Yukio didn't look back, he kept on his track. He knew exactly where Rin had hid her.

Rin chased after Yukio hoping to pass him and get to her first, but Yukio was much too fast. He dropped to the dirt and grabbed Shiemi by the neck pulling her close and running his tongue across her face.

"Rin"! Shiemi cried out.

"Put her down"! Rin yelled.

Yukio shrugged his shoulders. "Okay" And with that, he tossed Shiemi aside like her body was boneless and her face hit the mud.

_Fuck! _Rin ran up to Yukio and pushed him out of the way, Yukio let him and moved out of the way.

Rin turned Shiemi over on her back and held her in his arms. "Shiemi, I'm sorry" He tried.

"Don't be sorry, I think I'm okay" She said quietly, her mouth dry.

Rin touched her cheek. "I won't let him hurt you anymore" Then he let go and straighten up. He turned to face Yukio, flames fuming from his body, dark blue and furious. His mind was made up, He wasn't going to let Yukio get away with this.

"Fine"!

Yukio watched Rin from afar.

"I'll fight"

Yukio's mouth curved into an evil grin.

"But when i am done with you…" Rin trailed off. "I will have my brother back and all these people you have killed"

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy, you see, their gone now and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. This is the end, Rin. This is how the legendary story will end" Yukio cocked his head to the side. "This is how you and I will be reunited with the burning hatred in your soul" He waved the sword in his hand. "And this thing, this will be the cause of it. You are helpless without"

Rin let out a laugh. "If you really think so then, swing the fucking thing at me"

Without hesitation Yukio leaped forward and turned the long blade down to cut into Rin's body, starting his head first. Rin looked up as Yukio came down on him. And moved out of the way in the nick of time, he spun around and kicked Yukio in the back, knocking the sword out of his hands and out of reach.

Rin's weapon flew to Shiemi and landed in the ground behind her, penetrating the dirt.

Yukio cackled and whipped around just when Rin tried to get out of the way, he grabbed him by his tail and swung him around and then let him go in the air. Rin flew unable to catch himself and slammed into bark, cracking the tree in half.

His forehead bled when he got back on his feet.

"Aw not dead yet"? Yukio said.

Rin looked at the sword.

Yukio followed his stare and realization struck him.

They both run to the sword, wind blowing and a drum of thunder beating against the sky. Shiemi's hair blew as she turned her head to the blade. She knew what she had to do. Shiemi hopped up and went for the sword too, when she got to it she grabbed it with both her hands and with all her forced pulled on it but it was stabbed deep within the ground. She pulled and pulled hopping for some time of movement but got nothing.

"Shiemi"! She heard Rin call out for her from behind her back and knew something bad was coming.

Before she could turn around Yukio smacked her out of the way and knocked her onto the rocks. Rain broke from the clouds and showered down on them. It was dark and demons lurked everywhere.

Yukio tried to pull the sword from the ground but Rin slammed his body into him, tackling him.

Rin turned Yukio over and got on top of him, he took his fist and pounded his face over and over until he saw blood shed, and then he placed his claws around his throat and squeezed. Yukio smirked, this is just what he wanted. To see this anger built op inside of Rin. He wanted to feel the heat from his body.

Yukio put his own hand around Rin's neck, with stronger force, coming up from the ground and lifting him into the air. "There's nothing you can do my dear child" Yukio said to him. He tightened his grip around his flesh. "It has to be this way"

Rin tried to swallow.

"Now, I will kill both of you, together" He threw Rin over to Shiemi. She crawled to him.

Rin laid starring up into the rainy sky, when a scary thought domed over him.

"Shiemi" He started. "I'm sorry"

"Rin" Shiemi eyes began to tear.

"I'm sorry but I can't save you"

Shiemi nodded.

"He is going to kill you because…"

Shiemi sniffed.

"Because you are the one thing I care for the most" Rin blinked at the drowsy sky. "And…Just before I say I love you, I want you to know I will never forget you"

Tears strolled down Shiemi's cheek. Shiemi was going to be a big girl about this and accept that this was the end.

"So I love you, Shiemi, and I'm sorry" Rin said with his heart.

Shiemi thought back to everything they had been through, the times they spent together, the smiles they gave each other, the love they made and the sweet words he spoke to her. She was lucky to have found such an amazing person and have such amazing memories and if this was the fate of her then so be it, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Suddenly she found herself smiling down at him.

Rin's eyes looked at her.

"It's okay, Rin" Shiemi said honestly. "I love you, too" Rin rose up to her and they shared one last kiss.

"Aw, isn't that cute" Yukio said. "Sorry to butt in here" He snarled. "But I have something I have to get done"

Yukio pulled the blade and pointed it. "Rin" He hissed. "Time is up"

Rin gently moved Shiemi aside, she watch him as he stands.

The two twins charged at each other, Rin swung at his head, Yukio dodged it and hit Rin in the stomach with the handle. "_Oof_" Rin fell back, then sprouted back up, in a flash he shot up and elbowed Yukio in the jaw, Yukio stumbled then brought his sword and swiped it at Rin but Rin caught the sword in his hands, the blade cutting into his flesh.

Yukio glared bringing up his leg to knee Rin in-between the legs, Rin jerked forward and Yukio used to advantage to punch him.

Rin flew back and hit the mud. He got up in seconds and came back for more, Yukio sliced the air trying to slice Rin in pieces but Rin kept dodging his movements, he swiftly ducked under the weapon and came up and around to Yukio's back and used his flame's to give him strength from all the anger built up inside him. He drew his arm back as far as he could then let go and smashed his fist into Yukio's back, and the flames absolving his hand burnt threw Yukio's cloth to his skin. He fell forward to his hands and knees.

Rin pulled his leg up and shoved Yukio to the ground with a kick.

Rin jumped over him and yanked the sword from his hand. He took the blade and stabbed him with it, blood splashed out onto his face.

The flames grew darker as he pushed the sword in deeper. Air blew his hair back as he forced the sword in even further. The flames were in control as they burnt Yukio's flesh.

Bubbling and boiling his skin. Yukio let out a screech, screaming from the pain.

Rin's eyes darkened feeding his hunger for murder.

Somehow, Yukio managed to get a hold of Rin's ankle and he bit it, causing Rin to lose his focus. Rin kicked at his face and Yukio jumped back with the sword stuck in his back.

His beauty ruined by the fire from his twin brother.

Rin waited for him to make a move and when Yukio did he caught him by the neck and punched his throat. Yukio fell back but still he insisted on killing Rin.

But before he could do that he had to get him angrier, to get his blood boiling beyond this state.

He sprinted pass Rin and aimed for Shiemi, her eyes grew wide when she saw him coming. He snatched her by the hair and told her to beg for her life. She did not, so as Rin was coming to her rescue, Yukio pulled her head back, further and further until he heard bones crack and skin pealing. Just like that, she was dead. He threw her and Rin slid to catch her.

He looked at her for a moment. _I'm sorry._

Then Rin dropped her body and charged at Yukio again, stomping the ground with each step.

"Yes, give me your anger"! Yukio said. He flew towards Rin and they met in the middle.

The force of their muscles hitting together as they came fist to fist was dangerously drastic for the world.

The planet went white.

Nearly half of what Rin could see was destroyed.

When he gained enough strength to open his eyes everything was dark again and Yukio, his body was almost evaporated. Rin walked towards him and took a hold of the sword that was still dug in his back. He pulled on it and without much struggle it came lose. He held it up and looked around. The demons observed him.

"I guess this is it" Rin said calm now. "I'll finish you all" Rin dragged his flaming sword over the ground, walking towards the Sunset full of demons crawling towards him. It was he against the world. Everyone was gone, and dead bodies lay across the street, corpse hanging out the windows of cars, and the god the planet once knew seem to now no longer exist. Rin captured the wind underneath his feet, and flew towards the dark sky.

The world was deceased, and left to rot, all was left was Rin to take them down one by one.

He landed and dented a vehicle, before charging to the group of enlarged demons. He brought his blade swiftly between the brows and spliced a demon in half, before leaping to the next one, a frog like mutated demon. Rin continued to slay one by one, hopping his way around to the next one, and each one was four times bigger than the last one. Rin pushed himself off the head off the demon he just split in half and dove in the air flying up to the head of the biggest one. The demon roared a mighty roar, blowing Rin's hair back, and tried smashing Rin with his hands, but he flew up towards him, faster than he could slap his clammy palms together. Rin pushed himself off the arm of the demon and continued to his head.

He drew back his sword over his head, and slammed the demon in the forehead, digging his entire blade deep within him. The demon gave his head a violent shake trying to get rid of Rin but he held on. Rin leaned back all the way, until he was laying on the air, holding his blade in the demon. He turned his head and looked down, two hundred feet in the air, at the tiny objects, and gave a huge grin, showing his full canine teeth.

The demon grew angry; he reached for Rin and successfully pulled him out of his bloody forehead, throwing him down. The wind hit Rin's body like bricks in the sky as he fell. He opened his arms and let go of his sword. He had killed every one of those demons and that's all he wanted. His mission was accomplished; he avenged the entire population of human beings.

Rin continued to fall preparing himself for the deadly blow below. He closed his eyes and felt the wind dancing like lightening on his skin.

And in seconds, his body blew, crashing into the pavement, cracking the street in half and sending his blade down into his own back.

**Badda bing Badda boom .**

**I thought it was pretty good actually. Yeeepiieee.**

**Rin: "Yeah but why did everyone have to die"?**

**Me: Because shit happens"**

**Rin: "True dat true dat"**

**Me: "And I don't like happy endings"**

**Rin: "Because they don't exist"!**

**Me: "Exactly"!**

**Rin: "I'm kidding, you have no soul"**


End file.
